Reborn
by VampChick00
Summary: Bella comes to Forks, Washington as a vampire. She was killed in a car accident a year ago, and she's been on the hunt ever since. She's thirsty for blood and revenge from her killer. What happens when she runs into the Cullens and the one she's hunting?


_Okay, so here we go. Another Fanfiction for you guys to read. This idea just came to me, and I hope you enjoy it. Review me. _

Preface: Accident

I sat there in my big, bulky truck waiting for the light to turn green. I was on my way home from the store, and it was hot as anything in New York. My mother, Renee, and I were taking a short vacation from her hectic life, in Arizona. The school year was going to start soon, and I was going to go live with Charlie. I sighed, as I thought about going back to that wet, small, boring town. Forks, Washington… what was I supposed to do there? But I was going to suck it up for Renee so she could go and travel with Phil. My phone rang, and I plucked it from off of my dashboard. The screen read that it was Andrew… my boyfriend. I flipped the phone open and managed to say, "Hello?"

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay." I told him quickly. Things with Andrew weren't going so well. I was planning on breaking up with him as soon as we got back to Arizona. He was always treating me like a child, and I understood he loved me, but it was just too overwhelming. There was only one fault to my little plan. As I thought about this, my hand flew to my swollen stomach. I was expecting a baby, his baby. I told Renee, who said that she could tell that I was pregnant from the moment I told her that my period hadn't come. She was the one who went out and bought a box of pregnancy tests for me to take. Andrew knew it was his baby, and he said he wanted it.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Fine, we're both fine." I said quickly. I was getting frustrated. Charlie, on the other hand, had no idea that I was pregnant. He wasn't even aware of the fact that I had a boyfriend. I was scared to tell him, and Renee encouraged me to pick up the phone and call him, but I didn't know what to say. Every single time I would call him I would try to tell him, but the words just got stuck.

"Are you following your diet? Lots of fruits and veggies? Balancing everything out right?" he checked.

"Yes, Andrew. Look I have to go, the light is green." I announced. I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice, and he seemed completely oblivious.

"Okay, I love you." he said.

"Bye." I replied. But before I could hang up, he called after me.

"Bella?" he called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I-I've been thinking… that maybe… maybe I'm not ready to be a father." he said all of a sudden. This made me a bit relieved. Until he said the next few words. "I don't want to break-up with you. I still love you, just not this baby."

"What do you expect me to do then, Andrew?" I asked.

"Maybe you could get an abortion. Then things will go back to the way they were before." he suggested. An abortion? Rage rushed through my veins.

"An abortion? How could you think that?!" I yelled.

"I'm only looking out for you. I love you, but I'm not ready to be a father, and you are too young to be a single mother. You need me about as much as I need you." he replied quickly.

"No, see. That's where you're wrong." I snapped.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm the one to make my own decisions, I am ready to have this baby, and I do not need you. It's over Andrew. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't ever want to hear from you again." I replied with pure venom laced in my voice. Then I snapped the phone shut. The light turned green, and I stepped on the gas.

It seemed to slow down then, everything from the time my car got to the middle of the intersection to the time I was hit. Someone in a Volvo ran the light and swerved right into me. It was a head on collision. It flung me forward, and as my stomach slammed into the steering wheel, I knew from the pain that shot through me that my baby had a slim to none chance of surviving. The glass shattered and shards of it flew into my face. I felt a piece slash my skin at my throat. Blood began to flow, and I felt bones break, glass cut, and I knew that this was the end. My head was jerked forward, and then slammed back against the seat. I felt a crack as pain shot all up and down my spine. When everything seemed to finally settle down I heard people talking, calling. Car doors opening and closing. I felt blood run down my face, and onto my shirt.

"Somebody call 911!" someone screamed.

"Get her out of the car!" someone else called.

"Is she dead?!" a lady cried. I heard someone screaming and moaning, and that's when I noticed that it was me.

Someone appeared at my window, and stared in at me. Black spots danced across my vision as I began to realize I was loosing consciousness. It was a boy, he was around my age, seventeen… eighteen? His eyes were golden, but under them was an expression that drew me to him, but made me fear him as well. His hair was a bronze color, and his skin was pale. His lips were moving, but I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Sw-Swan." I managed to gurgle out. Blood was in my mouth, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to take you to the hospital. Does your neck or back hurt at all?" he asked.

"Yes, my neck and my back-" I began before I began to couch. Blood splattered onto my hands. "I-I can't breathe!" He ripped the door open, and clicked my seatbelt so that it came undone. When he glanced down his eyes widened.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, God my baby!" I screamed as I realized that I might loose it. "No, if anything, save my baby!"

"I'm going to try Bella. Okay? Now look at me, I'm going to pick you up and take you to a different vehicle. I'm going to take you to the hospital." he told me. I nodded and concentrated on his golden eyes. As he lifted me pain traveled through me. Blacks spots covered my vision and I passed out.

_There you go. Review me and tell me what you guys think!!_


End file.
